An Uchiha's Memories
by howling-wolf628
Summary: This story is about how Sasuke Uchiha truly feels about his comrades. One shot Sasuke Uchiha


**This is just something that came to mind. Anyway if it got your interest then please read and review. Hope everyone likes it ^_^

* * *

**

It was raining. Orochimaru's subordinates were inside the hideout. Except for one shinobi. Sasuke Uchiha was outside the hideout getting soaked in the rain. The rain made him think better. He was thinking about his ex-comrades, Team seven.

His mentor was known as the copy ninja, Sharingan Kakashi and the son of Konoha's White Fang. His name was Kakashi Hatake. He was a good man. Always cared about his comrades and would protect them even at the cost of his life. Although he never addressed him as sensei, Sasuke had always respected Kakashi. He was the one who had convinced Sasuke to return to the academy after the Uchiha Massacre.

_Sasuke was not himself after the massacre. He wouldn't eat or sleep properly. He had stopped going to the academy. He stayed home and cried out of anger and sadness. Until one day Kakashi showed up at his house. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with his tear stained face. Kakashi didn't say a word. Instead he came towards Sasuke and took a seat beside him. Sasuke didn't look at Kakashi but instead looked away holding back the tears._

"_It hurts. Doesn't it Sasuke?" Kakashi started as he stared into space._

"_What would you know?" Sasuke whispered._

"_I know it hurts Sasuke. I know what it's like to lose someone you love and care about." Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Sometimes it's okay to cry. But when one's done crying he has to move on." Kakashi said._

_Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He cried his heart out while Kakashi rubbed the boy's head._

Sasuke smirked at the memory, the rain still pouring down on him.

* * *

Then there was Konoha's number one knuckle headed unpredictable ninja. Naruto Uzumaki. The bearer of the Kuyuubi. His dream – to become the greatest hokage.

Sasuke had always considered him as his rival and even his best friend. Naruto had the power to push Sasuke forward. Like the time Naruto protected him from the giant snake in the forest of death while they where fighting Orochimaru.

"_You're not hurt are you? Scaredy Cat!_ _A beaten and bruised up Naruto asked him in a mocking voice._

And even when Sasuke left the village it was Naruto who had come after him.

"_Why? Why would you go this far for me?" A surprised Sasuke asked Naruto at the final valley._

"_I know neither of us ever said anything. But I always considered you as a friend. For me you were the brother I never had." A demonized Naruto said to him._

"_Well then allow me to break that bond!" Sasuke said as he transformed into curse mark stage two._

"_Come. Naruto!" And their final fight had begun….._

"Naruto…" Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. The rain was still pouring fast.

* * *

And finally their last teammate was a pink haired kunoichi, who had now become an expert medical ninja and also the hokage's apprentice. Sasuke never showed it but he always had feelings for his pink haired teammate. He didn't want to hurt her. Once he was done with his goal he would one day return to her. He smiled when he thought of her.

"Sakura…."

"_I love you Sasuke-kun. I love with all my heart. Please stay." She told him on the night he was leaving._

"_We both have different paths. You have yours and I have mine." He had said with coldness in his voice._

"_If you can't stay, then please take me with you. If you don't then….then I'll scream." She said and suddenly he had disappeared from her sight. He was right behind her. Sasuke bit his lip. But he had to do it. For her sake._

"_Thank you for everything Sakura…." He said and knocked her out. She fell on his arms and he gently laid her down on a bench nearby and stared at her fragile face._

"_Forgive me Sakura. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead and smiled at her sleeping figure. He then left her and the village behind, leaping over Konoha's gates._

"Sakura….thank you" Sasuke said as he said those words.

The rain had finally stopped and slowly the sun peeked through the clouds.

"Thank you for everything…..Kakashi, Naruto and _Sakura_…." He said and smiled as the sun's light shone on his face  


* * *

**So how was it? I know it was really random and Sasuke was OOC but sorry you have to deal with it. Also I made the part up with Kakashi because I couldn't remember Sasuke having any heart felt conversations with Kakashi. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
